The present invention relates to a natural product that possesses fatty acid synthesis inhibitor activity and can be used to treat and prevent diseases such as obesity, cancer, diabetes, fungal infections, Mycobacterium tuberculosis infections, malarial infections and other apicomplexan protozoal diseases.